Mitsukai Force Forms
"How many could be saved from this power you ask? These people would not be in need of saving if it were not for this kind of logic. The Mitsukai are absolute proof that even the most terrible forces in this galaxy can stem from the best of intentions." :-Alex Drake teaching Zilfer about the Mitsukai Force Forms The Mitsukai Force Forms (or "God's Power" as the ancient Mitsukai referred to them) were seven distinct forms of combat that combined the power of the force with different elements in nature. The seven Mitsukai Elders had each created a form unique to their own styles of combat, but the forms originally stemed from the ambitions of an Elder named Atsuke Makura. After returning from war, Atsuke felt that the force could be used to give the Mitsukai an advantage in battle against their enemies. Atsuke thought the threat of this sort of power would be enough to discourage enemy countries from trying to terrorize the Mitsukai ever again. However the use of these dark powers became the catalyst for the Mitsukai's ultimate destruction. The seven force forms and their most famous users: 1. Shadow Form *Atsuke Makura *Jack Makura *Carashi of Shadows *Zilfer of Shadows *Alex Drake *Hatori Akunin 2. Water Form *Kenshi Samasu *Jack Makura 3. Light Form *Na'omi Irihi *Jack Makura *Luster Makura 4. Fire Form *Okiba Urame *Alex Drake *Ryuu Drake *Jack Makura 5. Earth Form *Yuki Uramachi *Hatori Akunin *Jack Makura 6. Air Form *Anzu Ichijin *Jack Makura *Christopher Enyar 7. Lightning Form *Jiro Rakurai *Zilfer of Shadows *Jack Makura Shadow Form Philosophy :"Do not forget the importance of deception when using the Shadow arts. When you are facing an opponent who is also a user of these techniques, keep in mind their purpose; to confuse, confound and consume." :-Alex Drake teaching the use of Shadow Form Shadow Form was first created by Atsuke Makura. The philosophy behind the use of the Shadow form was one of misdirection and deception. Atsuke had said that "the shadows should never be your main means of attack, but your enemy should always think that they are." The shadow form's basic techniques employed "illusions made real". What this meant was using the force to create illusions in front of the opponent's eyes, then making them seem real by precise applications of telekinetic power. But this is not all the shadow element had to offer. Shadow techniques also often drew there power from tortured souls in the force that dwelt within the void, a parallel dimension that would later come to be known as "chaos". Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Shadow Form: *Shadow Clone *Konisou (Soul Transfer) *Moonlight *Cloak of Shadow *Kuragari *Death Blow *Nightmare *Thought Bomb *The Dark Hand of Makura *Yuukai Tonaeru (To call upon the Realm of the Dead) *Sin Harvest *Dark Star *Darkness Rising *Eye of the Black Goddess: Iris Water Form :"What am I going to do? I believe you've already lost... the question is what are you going to do? You are no match for a true force genius. Will you try and run... or will you stay and die?" :-Kenshi Samasu to Zilfer after using the Water Form technique "Crystal Funeral" Philosophy The Water Form was invented by Kenshi Samasu, the first pupil of Atsuke Makura. The philosophy of Kenshi's water form was to use water's ability to rapidly change its properties to the users advantage. Water could be turned to ice to form hard defenses and sharp offensive weapons. In its liquid form water could be used to mold clones that could absorb punishment easily. By mixing the use of water's many forms the user could create a combat style that was equally offensive and defensive. Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Water Form: *Freeze *Water Clone *Sub Zero *Needle Storm *Blades of Ice *Water Veil *Liquid Cannon *Tsunami *Flash Freeze (Shatter) *Frozen Spears of Kenshi *Dark Abyss *Crystal Funeral *Drown *Beast of the Black Seas: Kraken Light Form :"Do not let this form's name fool you. Light Form can be just as if not more lethal then all the other forms combined." :-Jack Makura explaining Light Form to his apprentice Cain Philosophy Light Form was first created by the Mitsukai, Na'omi Irihi. It was her wish to create a form less focused on the eradication of enemies and more on the support of allies. Some of the techniques in the form would later be used by the Jedi Order in the form of powers such as Heal, Valor, and Aura. For these reasons Light Form was mainly a defensive and support form for other who were engaged in battle, but that's not to say Light could not pack a punch itself. Harnessing powers that could be executed at light speed and with the destructive power of a nuclear blast, light was perhaps one of the most frightening of the force forms in the hands of a master. Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Light Form: *Flash *Valor *Aura (Force Armor) *Luster Purge (Heal) *Light Blades *Photon Slash *Mirage *Black Out *Guardian Spirit *Battle Meditation *Final Heaven *God's Wrath *Na'omi's Staff (The Hero's Staff) *Counter *Spatial Slash *Divine Intervention *Sword of the Black Angel: Judgment Fire Form :"For those whose emotions burn out of control with rage, only the Fire Form can provide an adequate amount of pure destructive power. It is a form that is beautiful and elegant at its best and animalistic at its worst." :-Okiba Urame describing his Fire Form Philosophy Fire Form was created by the Mitsukai Elder, Okiba Urame. This form was based on pure offensive power and as such was best suited for those who preferred constant attack when in battle. The intent of this form was indesputably altogether dark, its only purpose was to inflict damage and to kill. This mirrored somewhat the attitudes of its creator. Okiba always had a morbid way of thinking, he viewed his form as "a thing of beauty" or "wonderful chaos". This description of Fire Form's powers wasn't too far off, however. Most were dazzling displays of raw power that could take an opponent's breath away... just before taking his flesh away. Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Fire Form: *Combustion *Heat Wave *Fire Veil *Fire Clone *Fire Brand *Magma Shot *Fire Columns *Hell's Grip *Searing Beam *Super Nova *Fire Funeral *Searing Blades of Okiba *Quasar *Liquifier *Fangs of the Black Dragon: Ryujin Earth Form :"The earth... is sand, rock and soil, but it is more then just that. It is the plants that grow above that sand, rock and soil. It is the iron, metals and molten materials that reside below them. The planets themselves are your element." :-Hatori Akunin teaching Earth Form to Moonfire Esence Philosophy Earth Form was first created by Yuki Uramachi.The goal of this form was to create techniques that could be used for both offense and defense in one. Earth form utilized solid and often impenetrable defenses combined with heavy mortal blows. A perfect example of this being Yuki's personal technique, the Diamond Gauntlets. Able to block an opponent's blade and at the same time delivier a critical strike. It is earth element's great offensive and defensive power that made the Earth Clones some of the most versitile and combat capable of all the force clones. While its main goal is to create equal offense and defense, like most of the other forms Earth is also home to many terrifying destructive powers, such as the Diamond Saw and Pyroclasm which unleashes volcanic might locked deep within the ground. Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Earth Form: *Quake *Growth *Earth Clone *Sand Veil *Stone's Edge *Fissure *Volcano *Pyroclasm *Quick Sand *Scatter *Diamond Saw *Desert Colossus *Diamond Gauntlets of Yuki *Living Dead *Planet Crusher *Guardian of the Black Gates: Charon Air Form :"Mastery of this technique is the signature of almost all of the great Air adepts. Anzu himself was said to be able to appear at an enemies back and have torn him into a thousand pieces without ever making a sound before the foe could even draw his sword..." :-Cain describing the "Thousand Knives of Anzu" to his apprentice Christopher Enyar Philosophy The Air Form was innovated by the Mitsukai Elder, Anzu Ichijin. The Air Form was one of the simplest and certainly the most elementary of all the Mitsukai Force Forms. A proficiency in Air Form was required in order to master many of the other force forms including Fire, Lightning, and Water Forms. It was for this reason that the basics of Air Form were taught to almost all students at the Temple Academy on Tishi. As a combat form on its own, Air Form had the unique ability to adapt to it's user's style rather then the user having to adapt to it. Air techniques could be used to create a pure defensive style, pure offensive style or a mix of the two. Its great versatility was part of what made it a great addition to any warrior's repertoire. Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Air Form: *Hurricane Force *Razor Wind *Tempest (Whirlwind) *Razor's Edge *Wind Veil *Razor's Fury *Gravity *Air Cannon *Invisible Scourge *Mach Speed *Super Sonic (Force Scream) *Thousand Knives of Anzu *Guillotine *Vacuum *Blade of the Black Colossus: Ragnarok Lightning Form :"The lightning element is about sheer power. Any kind of display of control over this element is usually enough to send inexperienced combatants fleeing in fear." :-Alex Drake teaching Zilfer of Shadows the Lightning Form Philosophy Lightning Form was created by Jiro Rakurai. Like Jiro's close confidant Okiba's Fire Form, Lightning is a form whose purpose is raw power. Unlike Fire Form however, Lightning does attempt to create defenses against some of the other elements. Jiro's paranoia towards his fellow Elders led him to create a combat style designed to thwart those of his allies. This led to the creation of "Shadow Force" which combined techniques from Shadow Form with Lightning Form to create a truly devistating all out offense. Lightnings offensive attacks are designed to result in the complete annihilation of an opponent. Often paralyzing them and then delivering the killing blow. The form's defenses were such that the user would absorb the energy from a foe and then use it against him. Sort of an offensive defense. Any way you look at it, Lightning Form is about power. Techniques A list of some of the known techniques used with Lightning Form: *Force Lightning *Destroy Driod *Lightning's Edge *Charge *Discharge *Electromagnetic Field (EMF) *Thunder Fist *Lightning Fissure *Thunder Cap *Electromagnetic Surge *Shocker *Paralyzer *Spinning Blades of Jiro *Lightning Clone *Shadow Force *Lightning Counter *Scourge of the Black Rider: Dullahan's Bane